Reasons
There is a few good reasons why to use Centurion. I divided them into groups, see below: = Diversity in TSO (Unsuitable Tactical Maps) = The game has a huge number of generals, skills, weather conditions. All these affect the combat system, i.e. how exactly your troops will perform in a combat. Even though for every adventure there are tactical maps outthere that people created as a guide, it is increasingly unlikely that there will be one such map fitting your purposes exactly: * Generals don't match - Not every player owns all the generals or has them readily available in the adventure. * Skills don't match - Every player has their own collection of skills assigned to the generals. There will be hardly a map fitting those skills exactly. * Troops don't match - Not every player has all the different kinds of troops available or readily available in the adventure. * Weather does not match - The weather control station can be used to save a lot of troops during an adventure. But there are hardly any tactical maps reflecting that because manyplayers do not believe this is actually the case. = Help in Cases of Emergency during an Adventure= What do you do when you have lost an attack unexpectedly or it had an otherwise different outcome? Maybe you assigned the wrong set of troops, maybe you used to wrong general or chose the wrong camp? All of these things have happened to me before. Instant help would be extremely welcome now, wouldn't it? A tactical map does not really help here... * Optimisation for remaining enemy troops - Centurion can optimise an attack on the camp with the remaining enemy troops in a very short time. = Up-to-dateness of the App= Centurion is being updated promptly when new features appear in the game. * New generals - new generals are made available in Centurion when they appear on the test server. So the App has them long before they can be used in the actual game. * New buffs or changes in the combat system - are available in Centurion before they arrive in the game. * Bugfixing - Regular updates when bugs are detected in Centurion. These advantages allow you to keep your adventure plans / agendas up-to-date and even plan ahead for what will be coming in the game soon. = Support with Questions and Problems= The Creator of Centurion (Alpha Ori) is known to respond promptly and fix bugs soon after they have been analysed and confirmed. = Availability = Centurion is installed on your local computer and therefore it is always available for you. It does not depend on your internet connection or suffer from a remote server downtime. = Capabilities = Centurion is seriously more powerful than any other optimiser or simulator: * Many different options to find your optimal attack * Lets you create adventure plans and agendas that you can save into files and share with others. * Batch-Mode, i.e. mass-processing of jobs. Even a complex adventure can be optimised over night. * Quick because the program code is tune to run fast. = Reasons against Centurion= * I don't want to think about the efficiency of my attacks. I just shoot from the hip or follow a tactical map that I got from someone, even when it does not fit my generals/troops. * Centurion is too complicated for me and I don't want to participate in sending in feedback to make it easier or more fitting to my needs. * I don't have a Windows computer and I also do not want to install the Wine Windows emulator. * I have always used online simulators and want to stick with them out of loyalty, even when they fall behind the game because they aren't maintained regularly.